


I heard a rumour.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Beating, Blood, Bruce Wayne trusts no one, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson has a soft heart, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is a Bottom, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of joker - Freeform, PTSD, Plot Twist, Power Bottom Jason Todd, Revenge schemes, implied childhood prostitution, nothing happened until he was of age, restrained character, the Wayne’s were bad parents, underage character had a crush on older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason Todd wants for nothing. Everyone falls if he puts his mind to it. Taken in as a teen by Thomas Wayne Jr. and introduced to a world in which he thrives, he wants to give something back. His lover has done nothing but support him over the years, the least he can do is get the man his family inheritance back.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I heard a rumour.

Break your little heart – All Time Low.

With the softness of morning light creeping into the room it felt like a complete juxtaposition to how the only occupant of the room was feeling. There was a poison within him that just wanted him to burn the world down; to take his secrets to his grave and ensure that he had as much fun on the way down as he could. With his solid, tall build; chiselled jaw; and curly black and white hair you’d be forgiven for falling into his orbit.

Many people had succumbed to the front he put on. The insecure, needy man who didn’t think he deserved the love given to him. The self-deprecating humour. Every aspect of Jason Todd’s outward persona was fake. A way to lure in his targets and take everything from them with them giving it all over freely.

Jason had been trained by the best. Thomas Wayne Jnr scooped him up as a young child, seeing the potential in him not as a Talon for the Court of Owls but as his own man. Behind the scenes he trained the young boy. Building him into the force he became. No-one he set his sights on survived; be it financially, psychologically, or completely. If Jason marked you as a target there was nothing in the world that could be done.

Resting in the bedroom to the right of the office Jason was currently residing in was a hero he’d caught. A hero he’d snared with a sob story and the perfect back story. Nothing could save the hero now.

The phone rang, its shrill tone cutting through the soft morning. Jason picked it up with one of the few genuine smiles he ever let out. “Morning,” he drawled in his East Gotham accent. The accent giving away how freely he could talk.

“Jay, wonderful to hear your voice. How is everything?” Thomas enquired. Genuinely happy to talk to the man.

“Oh, I had a fantastic night, if that’s what you’re asking. Although I doubt it is, after all I sent you a gift half hour ago.” Jason said, flirtatiously.

Thomas hummed. The gift already open on his monitor and played through once. “It would be better if I could see part of it in person.”

The younger man bit back a groan. He hadn’t been with Thomas since his latest sting started. His body craving the older man’s touch. Instead of letting out the groan, Jason laughed. “I’d love to, but Dickie and I have plans this weekend.” Jason held his breath as he heard the man in question getting out of the bed. The partial Talon enhancements Thomas had given him increasing his hearing.

“You managed to snag a Bat? You really do know how to make me proud. Although,” Thomas paused just to catch Jason’s attention and hear the minor hitch in his breathing. “You couldn’t really tell it’s him from the video.”

That relaxed Jason. It was all part of his plan. “Obviously, that was a gift for you. Everything else requires patience. I’ve got to go; a little birdy is awake.”

He signed off the call and turned in his chair to find Dick Grayson leaning against the door jam. His boxers hanging low on his hips and the blooming bite marks from the night before covering his neck and shoulders on full view. Jason knew that if the man spun around there would be scratches down his back. The man sure knew how to take someone, make them feel pleasure. Something he’d done for Jason last night.

The younger of the two patted his thighs. Eyes glued to the sway of Dick’s hips as he stalked over to Jason. Slipping into his lap with all the grace you’d expect from a gymnast. He ran his hand up the scratched back and tangled it in the long, black hair. Pushing him forwards until he could claim Dick’s lips in a heated kiss.

They only broke apart once they were gasping. Dick rutting against Jason, pleased that the younger man was enjoying himself after all he’d learnt about the other. “God Jay,” his lips brushed against Jason’s as he spoke. “I’ve never met such a power bottom before. It makes a good change.”

Jason grinned against his lips and pulled his back into an arch that would have been impossible for anyone else. He softened his voice as he pulled Dick back up, the move purely to show off that his muscles weren’t just for show. “Sorry about that Dickie, if I’m not in charge I get hurt or used.” He looked away from the older man to complete the effect.

Dick fell for it completely. Arms wrapping around Jason’s shoulders and rubbing the nape of his neck gently. “I know baby, I’m sorry I mentioned it.” He groaned in annoyance at himself. “There you go again Dick, messing up a good time.” He mumbled to himself.

“Hey!” Jason snapped and then pulled Dick so they could meet each other’s gaze. “You haven’t ruined anything. Any time I get to be with you is a good time in my book.”

For the rest of the weekend the couple spent their time as most people in a new sexual relationship are want to do. Tangled in each other’s orbits as they learnt their bodies intimately. Only pausing to clean up, refuel and sleep.

A few more dates and nights spent wrapped up together had Dick completely twisted around Jason’s little finger. He believed they were falling in love, that they had a future together, that Jason was realising he was worthy of the love Dick gave him. That first gasped admission had Jason hitting his climax harder than ever, Dick unable to keep how he felt to himself longer. The intimate moment just breaking his resolve to hold off from telling Jason until further down the line.

Two days after Dick revealed the depths of his feelings, the acrobat and hero took his new partner home to meet the family. It was the score of a lifetime for Jason, everything he’d been secretly planning since Thomas first told him how he’d come to be tangled up in the court since he was six-years-old one night when the older man had gotten drunk. A sensation Jason had never experienced due to his partial Talon enhancements.

Seeing Wayne Manor in person for the first time sent a thrill through Jason. A thrill he managed to turn into subtle fear, knowing that it was what he’d be expected to feel. After all he wasn’t just meeting his boyfriend’s family; he was meeting the most famous man in Gotham, aside from Joker or the Batman. Considering the head of said family and Batman are one and the same, Jason feels valid in his pretend fear. A fear not even Thomas could see through.

It will forever be amusing to Jason how different people can act when they’re playing pretend. Throughout Gotham Bruce Wayne is known as a playboy with an adoption problem, in the world of business he is as cutthroat as any CEO, when out as the Bat he is stoic and dreams of instilling fear in everyone he punches. It makes it endlessly amusing to see the man try to be all three at once. There is clearly a Bruce for being at home with the family, a family it’s become clear wasn’t warned about the extra addition accompanying them for Sunday Lunch.

Bruce had lurched to his feet, ready to sweep Dick into a hug when he’d caught sight of Jason just behind his son. The younger man watching as the multiple facades he puts on run across him. It wouldn’t be noticeable to most people, but Jason isn’t most people and can spot the tells a mile away.

Having noticed his father’s awkward posture Dick turns sheepish as he reaches back and grabs Jason’s hand. “Oh B, this is Jay. He’s, uh, we’re…”

“Dickie here is my boyfriend, and the names Jason.” Jason helps the flailing bird out. “Couple of months now,” he softens his face as he looks at Dick, the perfect picture of a man in love. “He’s the best person to have ever come into my life.”

The endearment makes Dick flush. The tale Jason told him of his history, partial truths woven with a carefully constructed evidence of lies, made his words all the more powerful. A man who’d been through as much trauma as Jason has said he has openly stating how much his life is improved by the addition of another. It’s a little overwhelming despite the confessions he himself had spilled just the other night.

“Nice to meet you Jason. I take it you’re the reason our Dick has been much happier these past few months?” Bruce looks like it’s eating at him that his son had managed to keep such a big secret. Part of the reason the couple were able to keep it a secret is that they only ever spent the night at Jason’s apartment and avoiding Dick’s as it would have been bugged. Overprotective family, the man had claimed for not wanting Jason caught on the camera near his front door.

“I hope I am Sir.” Jason does the little look at Dick, his own body language changing to show just how much he feels he doesn’t deserve Dick. “It’s the least I can do for how happy he makes me.”

“Come now Jay, we talked about this. You deserve love just like anyone else. Your past doesn’t define you.” Dick had stepped closer. His hand reaching up to cup Jason’s cheek. Jason looks away as he closes his eyes. A slow flutter of his lashes to play up the helpless, lovesick fool he’s playing.

Introductions to the rest of the family are a lot less tense. Dick promises to give Bruce Jason’s full name, knowing his father is going to do a full background check. He had run his own but that’s never good enough for the Bat.

Dick’s brothers and sister are cautious at first. Each having their own relationship with Dick causing differing levels of overprotection and threat assessment. Luckily, after Cassandra deems him truthful and safe, along with happy with Dick, the family relax further.

Winning Cassandra over had been a key part of the plan. If she’d seen through his carefully constructed plan he’d have had to move in a messier direction. It’s not something he wants to do. Sacrificing the only person to have bested Lady Shiva and earn her respect is someone Jason wants to keep.

With Thomas’ access to everything The Court has to offer a simple mind wipe will be easy enough. Then Jason will have his own pet assassin to send off into the world, doubling his reach and success. She will become something similar to the Winter Solider from the films Dick made him watch; only she won’t ever have the chance or ability to turn on him.

The rest are disposable. Pawns in the greater plan. Easy to sacrifice to take down the king.

That evening Jason is careful. He’s alone in his apartment but he isn’t stupid enough to think he’s _alone_. He can feel the watchful glare through his windows, curtains left open in the pretence of not knowing Bruce is Batman and will be learning everything about him that he can. Jason’s just glad the apartment he picked for the ruse is a top floor, one bed apartment that isn’t out of the price range for someone with his faked background.

The man doesn’t call Thomas to check in, nor does he use his computer for anything other than writing the thesis paper his alias has due. The night is the typical boring night of any other twenty-something who isn’t with their partner.

One thing Jason does do, that small part of him that is always focused on his mission and his need to get under people’s skin, is jerk off. He splays out on his bed. Eyes closed as he ensures he grunts Dick’s name when he finishes, even if he’s actually thinking of Thomas. A little show to embarrass Bruce and put the man on the back foot the next time they meet.

Things with Dick keep going from strength to strength. He falls for every word dipped carefully in poison. Pulling further and further into Jason’s orbit until they’re moving in just before their fifth month together.

The younger man weaves his words around the rest of the children with all the precision of a brain surgeon. Tim finds his harsh take on aspects of life refreshing. His self-doubt about his skills and place in the family making Jason feel almost bored with how easy the manipulation is.

Cassandra slots into his life with the ease he knew she would do. Regularly showing up at their flat just to watch Sci-Fi movies with him and practice her reading, a skill she doesn’t realise she won’t be needing soon enough. Just as a master sculpter would with clay, he starts to ever so subtly change the girl. Her loyalty slowly shifting to him from her family. Jason using small aspects of his ‘history’ to show her he understands her and will always be willing to help her.

When it comes to Damian, Jason really doesn’t care for him. He plays the doting brother-in-law, taking the young boy to art museums and the zoo. He just hates it all so much. The only value he can see in Damian is his age, the perfect age for a talon. With his pre-existing skills it’ll make the brain-washing go even easier.

Bruce gives Jason the most fun. He can see the man is still wary of a civilian dating his children. The risk of exposure and his paranoia warring with his desire to see them happy.

With the first step of his plan having gone perfectly, Jason moves onto the second one. Hints at how clever Dick is, pointing out how much he’s helped with the thesis and in organising the household’s finances. Soon enough those hints turn into subtle questions about the family company and how he is less qualified to run it than a sixteen-year-old. After all, Jason can’t give his long-time lover his family empire back if it’s in the clutches of Timothy Drake. The writing is on the wall, Dick starting to question Tim about the company, and the argument Jason plans to orchestrate has the potential to be explosive, but only if Bruce is shaken up.

So, the Sunday Lunch the couple go to to celebrate their six-month anniversary is perfectly timed. Falling after Dick’s most recent investigations into the company showing just how many suspect people are on the board. Along with discovering how easy it is to trace the R&D projects back to their night work.

Written within Jason’s history is his time in Crime Alley. One of those grains of truth that back up the lies. It’s the perfect way to unsettle the Bat. Thomas and Jason know that Bruce has tangled with The Court over the years, convincing himself he’d wiped them out after they’d tried to turn Grayson into a Talon. Unbeknownst to the Bats, it was a rogue arm of The Court. One written off not long after Jason entered Thomas’ life. William Cobb forcing them to go after his great-grandson to continue his legacy.

Bruce takes Jason on a stroll through the Manor to show off his family’s history. It might have taken a few months but he wanted to get to know the man his son was clearly in love with. He felt it was important for anyone joining the family to know their history.

The head of the Wayne family takes Jason past the family portraits to show off the one of his parents and the ones he’d added over the years when each new child had joined the family. Jason knows who he isn’t going to find on the walls, it just makes it easier to ask the question. He turns in a slow circle and hums.

“So, they really were just rumours and lies.” He said while looking over two portraits of the infamous Wayne’s, one with Bruce and one from many years before. 

“Anything I can help debunk?” Bruce tried to say in jest.

“Oh, um,” Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked around again. “When I was a kid we were always told of the court of owls, children’s scary stories to be honest. There was just this one story, it seemed so real and was the worst of the lot.”

“What’s that rumour Jason?” Bruce had subtly shifted into the Bat, eager to hear any rumour of such a vile organisation.

“If I’m remembering it correctly it’s that your parents had another kid before you. The Court were going to kill them but they were given an ultimatum, give the court the kid and they’d live. The only problem was that Martha was already pregnant with you when the five-year-old was given up. Eight years later they gave the couple the same ultimatum but they declined and were shot in The Alley.” Jason looked up at Bruce, blinking as if clearing away memories he’d had to dredge up. “Sorry, it’s probably just some old tale to try and keep us in line, like those made up Talons. Don’t back talk your parents or they’ll sell you to the court; don’t talk of the court or they’ll send a Talon for your head. Bullshit, am I right.” He chuckled. An adult laughing at something they’d believed as a kid.

Bruce cleared his throat, “yeah, all lies.” There was a pallor to his face, a beautiful pallor that sent a little zip of joy through Jason. He’d officially unsettled the most stoic of men.

Dinner starts off nice enough. They all congratulate Dick on finding a man as sappy as he is as they’re celebrating such a small anniversary, then the conversations break off. Dick tries to bring everything up with Tim in that gentle big-brotherly way he’s known for. The younger man refusing to listen as he knows the company.

Soon enough the brothers are arguing over the table. Cutlery being waved through the air and thinly veiled digs at each other turning obvious. The argument had gotten louder and louder, both brothers devolving to screaming at each other. Damian soon joining in to defend his favourite family member and put down Tim.

As soon as they begin screaming Jason made sure to stumble from the table and curl up in the corner, hands over his ears. A sign of the abuse his own parents had put him through; abuse that hadn’t really impacted him. Even going so far as to pull his knees up to his chest. Crocodile tears Thomas loved to see him turn on his victims streaming silently down his face.

The patriarch had just sat there. Frozen in his own world as his thoughts swirled with the new rumours he’d learnt. Only coming back to the present when Cass shook his arm and pointed at a cowering Jason.

Bruce’s thunderous voice had torn through the room. Instantly shutting the argument down and causing Dick to run to Jason’s side. The younger man instantly starting to whimper our apologies and pleas when Dick touched his arm. Never flinching away as he’d already told Dick just what his dad did if he flinched.

“What was that all about? Surely you know to act better than that!” Bruce growled out at his second oldest son. Tim quickly summarised the whole argument, guilt creeping up on him as he saw Dick fighting with his instincts to not just bundle his boyfriend into his arms. “Is that how you treat our partners Timothy? Do you dissolve into screaming at them?”

Tim didn’t get a chance to reply, knowing he was in deep shit if he wasn’t being called his preferred name. Bruce held up his hand while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to hear it Timothy. I will take over your work and you will take a vacation. Only return once you can assure me you know how to act around our investors.”

Later that night Jason fell asleep contently. The second phase of his plan going better than he expected. Tim had stormed off to his room after Bruce’s declaration even though the CEO had every right to take back the reins of his own company. Dick had swept Jason away as soon as he possibly could. Bundling them up in bed with a cheesy film and a cup of hot chocolate from the flask Alfred had sent them home with.

Step three was, in Jason’s opinion, his most brilliant yet. Initially the whole plan had seemed like a waste of time but he knew he was better than any Wayne. He’d break Dick’s stupid little heart in two and there was nothing anyone could do.

With Cassandra wrapped around his finger and Tim feeling outcast it was all too easy. Both came crawling to him. Cassandra for the safety and security he presented, while for Tim it was a place of safety so long as Dick wasn’t around.

Two weeks after the argument and Cassandra decided she was moving in with Dick and Jason. Her kind heart wanting to support Jason with his clear ptsd and get better with her own comprehension of English. It created some tension amongst those still living in the manor, except with Bruce.

For the famed Batman was too preoccupied. He was trawling through every record he could. Determined to see if there was any truth in the rumours from the Alley.

With Tim and Cassandra now firmly his Jason begins the final part of his plan. First he introduces them to one of his oldest friends, a full truth for once. Duke Thomas was a kind and generous soul until Jason got his claws in him. Now, just like anyone else the man had twisted for his gain, Duke was vicious and bloodthirsty with an ability to lie that even Thomas occasionally struggled to see through. He never did anything to the man as he saw the benefit to Jason having someone so loyal to him.

Duke slotted into the family like he was meant to be there, another kid added to the collection of Brucie. He bonded with Cassandra over books and Tim over video games. All the while ensuring they were getting more and more tangled in the web Jason was weaving.

His bright smile and easy-going nature meant Duke easily found a place with Dick. The two of them always laughing when together, telling jokes and pranking Dick’s younger siblings. Through Dick he even found a way to weave Damian into the web.

The youngest Wayne was a spoilt and arrogant boy yet he utterly detested disappointing or upsetting Dick. Like a viper springing on their pray Duke jumped. A few subtle questions about who Damian was and why Jason hadn’t ever mentioned him had Dick running off to scold his youngest brother for not making an effort. Once the kid started trying Dick still chose to believe Duke over him, that long-term friendship with Jason making him better suited to understanding how he’s feeling in Dick’s eyes. A niggling comment here, a throw-away criticism there, and Damian was soon slowly turning away from the light at his father’s side.

It was progress Jason was overjoyed with. Duke had always been his right hand, ever since he’d found the scrappy kid trying to help some poor schmuck instead of robbing them blind. Being three years younger than Jason meant it was all too easy for the older to create a hero worship within Duke. He had never once stepped against him and Jason knew he never would. He’d given the kid too much, done too much for him, for Duke to ever consider it. No matter the reward offered. It’s why Thomas also trusted him around his Jay; that surefire protection and adulation. It’s the sort of thing that prompts people to throw their own lives away just to save that person.

Duke slowly starts to ask the family similar questions to the ones Jason asked Bruce. Going for the ‘confused kid from The Narrows’ playing up how the rumours always scared him.

In actual fact he’d found them pretty cool, what kid wouldn’t. A secret society that has undead assassins and controls your home city. An easy way to explain all the bad that happens or the good that’s not passed down to them. The people of The Narrows easily able to blame the upper echelons for blocking what the court were doing.

It’s the constant questions from his children, the accusations of abandoning or disowning his brother, wiping him out of the Wayne family like a mistake, that gets Bruce to the tipping point.

He’s stood on top of the building he’d discovered had been owned by the Court of Owls last time they fought. The Bat suit is as perfectly fitting as always except tonight it feels too tight. Too confining for the myriad of questions running through his mind. Had Alfred known there was an older child? Did he help his parents cover their disappearance up? How had he never heard about it until a young man raised by Gotham’s worst streets asked him questions?

He feels like he’s looking at one of Riddler’s more complex puzzles. The pieces not yet slotting together. There must be something he’s missing, he knows there must be.

A drone suddenly appeared before the Bat. One of his own, usually used for mapping out rooms and the such like, so it’s approach was always silent. A note was taped to it, along with a series of Polaroid’s. Polaroid’s that had his heart constricting and panic overtaking any anger they could have flared up. He’d never lost a kid and he wasn’t about to start now.

The Polaroid’s fluttered to the ground as they fell from Bruce’s hand. The man too preoccupied with calling Alfred and inputting the coordinates from the note, the only thing it had contained. The pictures showed Nightwing sat chained to a chair, head lolled to one side from where he must have been drugged. Blood and the purpling of fresh, deep bruising littered the visible parts of his face. Most damning of all, a glass owl sat perched on the end table behind the oldest sidekick.

As Bruce approached the address dread began to curl tighter and tighter in his stomach. It wasn’t an address they’d associated with the Court meaning it was either one they’d missed or a new one. Either option was a damning failure for the World’s Greatest Detective.

Once inside Bruce, and that’s who was approaching despite wearing the Bat as one of his kids was in danger, felt that dread intensify ten-fold. Everything was eerily quiet. There were no obvious signs of a struggle, which there should have been as no one would risk transporting Nightwing to a secondary location. Someone must have gotten the drop on his son or, and it was the far more likely option, dating a civilian had come back to bite him in the ass.

The address was a modest house in a middle-class neighbourhood. Detached from all other properties and with modern décor throughout. It wasn’t the usual location for these types of things which only intensified Bruce’s conviction that Jason had been the one caught and transported before being used as a tool to capture his son. It didn’t explain the drone but Nightwing did have a habit of taking things from him for raids he’d be conducting.

Bruce searched the house from the attic down. Not a speck of dust was in sight to indicate where his boy might be. Not an item of furniture disturbed, nor a droplet of blood. There wasn’t even any hair to be found. Too clean to be a show home yet too impersonal to be fully inhabited.

He eventually made it through the house, ending up at the door leading to the basement. It was the only place left to search and so must contain his son. The door creaked as he pushed it open, unlike every other door he’d swept through, and he mentally shushed it.

Reaching the halfway point meant he was far enough in to finally make out the sounds coming from within. Someone was being beaten while they sobbed. He knew those sounds, they were the sounds his eldest had made for months when he came into the family following his parent’s deaths. They were the sounds of his boy’s heart shattering.

The scene he came upon made his blood run cold. Dick was unmasked, not that it mattered. He was being beaten with the bō staff usually used by Red Robin along with his own escrima sticks. Tim and Cass at the end of each weapon, swinging into their older brother without an ounce of hesitation.

Stood behind them was Jason. He looked perfectly fine while he watched his partner get beaten. He had his arms wrapped around a much older man who subsequently had a hand tightly holding his rear. It was almost grotesque in its display.

Worst of all for Bruce was how Damian sat turned away from his oldest sibling. He’d curled in on himself and looked his age, for once. Unusual behaviour indeed considering he was usually the first to jump to Dick’s aid.

The father in him took over, all stealth training flying out the window, as he stormed down the rest of the stairs. His hand was just about to close around Tim’s bō when the older man spoke, freezing him in place.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, _little brother_.” Thomas sneered at Bruce over Jason’s head. He had never hated anyone, not even his parents, as much as he hated Bruce fucking Wayne.

“Who…” Bruce trailed off as Dick gave a hitching moan of pain. He had bigger concerns than a supposed brother.

Bruce went to reach out again when a gun cocked. He looked up to find Jason pointing a Desert Eagle at the exposed portion of his face, the weakest part of his suit as he’d refused full coverage for the ability to speak softer to victims. He couldn’t move. His mind twisting the present with memories of that night in The Alley.

A tut was the only warning he got before something slammed into the back of his knee sending him tumbling to the ground. Quickly followed by a syringe between the plates covering his neck. Darkness curling the edges of his vision.

Thomas couldn’t believe it when he’d gotten the call. It was truly the best surprise anyone had ever done for him. He wasn’t an easy man to surprise yet Jason had always managed it. His lover was quite exceptional.

He looked down at his little brother with contempt. He would wake to a world where he could now feel exactly how Thomas felt when he found out the truth. How easily he’d been thrown away but little Brucie was kept and given everything his heart desires.

Jason was still in his arms, Timothy and Cassandra dutifully strapping Bruce to a chair. His boy had done a marvellous job turning the family against their father, he’d even spotted that Dick would have been the weak link in the plan and so wove himself into the man’s heart. Thomas didn’t feel jealous knowing all Dick and Jason had done, his boy was doing it for him. He willingly used his body to get Thomas back everything he’d lost and then some.

“Jay, why?” Dick asked. Lip busted and blood dripping off his chin making him look less like the handsome Richie Wayne and more like a common thug.

When Thomas felt Jason tense he felt a small fission of fear. Then Jason had relaxed back into his chest and tilted his head back so he could look up as his older lover. “Thomas is the only one to have ever believed in me. I’ve loved him for as long as I’ve been around him, that love only growing stronger once we became more. You saw me as a fling you wanted to keep, a story that you could put back together and come out of it as the shining example of goodness.”

The laugh Jason gave chilled the room a few degrees, Bruce finally rousing from his drugged sleep and Dick rearing back in his chair. “Playing with you, breaking your stupid little heart knowing there was nothing anyone could do, well…that was what I got out of this whole thing. I get to take you down a peg or two while Thomas gets what’s his back.”

Bruce glared up at the pair. The man holding Jason, who he’d been starting to think of as a son-in-law when they met up, looked too much like his father for the story to be a ruse. Sure there was surgery out there, Hush had proven that, this was too close though. He looked exactly like the Thomas Wayne in portraits hanging around the manor and with Bruce in his dreams.

“Oh, don’t look like that. That’s all mother right there, that expectation to always be one ahead or kept in the loop.” Thomas wants to continue when the door to the basement opened again and Duke stumbles down the stairs.

“Mister J, you did it. News of Bruce being a false Wayne is all over Gotham. The people we got to talk to the press about Thomas really helped. Jack is meeting with Bullock and Gordon right now to discuss how to manage the switch over.” He sounds out of breath, probably having run from wherever he hid his Ducati.

“Mister Jay?” Bruce finally forces out through clenched teeth.

Jason laughs again. This time it turns into giggles that every Gothamite knows. He turns back to Thomas, a twinkle in his eye as they silently communicate.

Eventually Jason turns back to face Bruce before flitting his gaze over to Dick who’s still looking at him as if he’ll switch and break the guy loose. “Jack Napier has been a Talon since before Joker ever arrived on the scene. Thomas had him playing as Red Hood until I had an excellent idea. Make something that’ll scare Gotham more than any Talon ever has in the past. Joker is my creation and Jack is our puppet.”


End file.
